


Disarming

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Phlox is held captive by an intruder. Reed/Phlox, Phlox/m. (08/28/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Despite the loud warning sirens indicating an unexplained incursion onto the ship, Dr. Phlox focused on his day-to-day activities in the animal lab. Captain Archer had set parameters for such situations reflecting the fact that the ships doctor was far too valuable to risk getting involved in the conflict and possibly becoming incapacitated. Still it was not the way of a Denobulian gentleman to hide while others protected him. He purposely cared for his animals as if to tell them that he was at least strong enough to protect them from whatever was outside.

The door to the lab flew open and a young man rushed in brandishing a weapon. It was obvious that the intruder's only self-confidence came from his gun. He was a small man but it was a very large gun. He wiped his greasy hair out of his face with the back of his hand, while managing to keep his gun steady and pointed at the larger man.

Phlox raised his hands and made it clear that he was not going anywhere. The man held the gun so tightly that the barrel seemed to shake.

"Don't shoot, I'm the ship's doctor. I'm not going to fight."

The gunman walked around the room slowly keeping the gun focused on the doctor. Phlox followed his motions turning slowly with a look on his face that reflected concern and not fear.

"You'd better not; if you value your life. I'm not afraid to use this, you know. Either to get what I want, or just kill you. Now, down— on your knees, old man," the intruder signaled with the barrel of his gun.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'On your knees.'"

"And I surrendered. I can do that standing up."

The intruder once more used the gun barrel for most of the conversation. The look on his face indicated that he was not particularly used to being the one in power. He glared at his captive and said, "You know what I want, and if you want to stay alive, you'll do it."

Phlox realized that all civilized humans looked upon rape as an act of aggression rather than one of passion. However, this man's quick interest in sexual matters made the doctor wonder if his needs were more than that to just control his captive. Phlox wondered if the man was so excited sexually that he might forget everything he has been taught about holding a captive. It wouldn't be difficult to find out.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to articulate your desire more clearly if you want me to comply." Phlox said.

"What in the fuck does 'articulate' mean?" He swung the gun wildly through the air and again pointed it at the doctor. "Just because you're a doctor, you think you're so fucking smart . . ."

"I'm not smart, I'm educated. There is a difference."

Phlox took a step toward his captor. He was close enough to grab the gun barrel if he had thought it prudent. Right now; however, words seemed a better defense.

"Smart, educated, it ain't gonna make a fucking difference when I blow your brains all over this room."

"It doesn't seem that you are in any hurry to do that. You could have killed me the moment you walked in this room. I'm unarmed. I said I surrendered. Why would you want to kill me? I think you might want . . . something else."

"I want you on your knees because, because I want a blow-job first," the man growled.

"That's what I meant by articulation. See you learned a new word today."

"On your knees." The gun swung nearer to Phlox's face. "I want a blow job and I want it now."

The still-standing doctor reached over and casually unbuttoned the front of the gunman's shirt. He trailed his hand down the smaller man's chest and held his hand over the belt buckle. "Get on with it old man."

"I'm unfamiliar with this type of closure." Phlox said, recognizing that the belt the man was wearing were almost impossible to unfasten with the less dominate hand. Thus the man had to transfer the gun to his left hand to unhook his pants. By the book, it was the optimal time for action; but Phlox was unsure that his size would be enough to disable the man who was a trained, if not educated, soldier. He realized that in a few seconds the man would be at even more of a disadvantage. He needed time to think through his actions.

It was probably anticipation that caused the man to drop and not step out of his trousers. Phlox realized that in his current state his captor would trip if he tried to move quickly. That could give him time to get away. Still he was unsure as to the situation on the rest of the ship. Escape would do him little good if his crew had not subdued the other intruders.

The man's penis was neither large nor thick, but that observation could be made about the majority of humans. The captor extracted his cock from his billowing boxer shorts and gave it a few strokes with his right hand. His gun was still in his left hand, pointed down to the floor.

Phlox watched as the man tried unsuccessfully to increase his rigidity even to the point of raising his fingers to his mouth and licking his fingers for lubrication.

Instead of dropping to his knees, Phlox stepped even closer. He placed his large hand over the hand with which the man had been fondling his penis. Phlox carefully moved his thumb along the shaft and slipped his arm around the man's gun arm. He knew that his next move would be the most troublesome if unsuccessful, or the most effective it worked. He bent his head down and kissed his captor full on the mouth, complete with his long Denobulian tongue.

The man pulled his head back. "What in the fuck was that?" he growled.

"You liked it didn't you." The man still didn't realize that he couldn't raise his gun, though his other weapon was rising nicely. "The unfortunate thing about taking with one's penis is that it is very difficult to lie."

"Fuck you."

"Don't the people on your planet cherish sexual enjoyment? I would think if you are going to expose yourself to the risk of putting your valuable sex organ into the orifice of a stranger, you would like to get the most possible benefit from such as act. "

A stronger, more violent man would have been able to disarm the man by wrenching his penis in his hand, but Phlox hated to cause permanent damage if he could help it. Furthermore he was enjoying the dialog. Despite the danger of the situation, the memories of his home planet he was using to incite his captor were invoking thoughts that made his own penis begin to engorge.

"On my planet sex is an act of pleasure not control. We don't have many rules because we don't need them. I have a family group, both husbands and wives, from which I can get all the various types of sex I desire. If not, no one cares if I look elsewhere. No one would force a person to have sex, because no one would have to be forced. We welcome the intimacy, passion and release."

"Sure, sure, sure. Now get on with the blowjob or I'll." Phlox felt the man trying to raise his arm. He seemed surprised by the position in which the doctor had placed him. Phlox knew a trained soldier could easily break the hold, raise and fire his gun; but he was only trying to buy time, not subdue his captor.

"Does there seem to be a problem?" Phlox's had almost an impish look on his face. At the same time he moved his thumb over the head of the man's cock and found a drop of pre-cum he could use as lubrication as he moved interlaced fingers slowly around the thickening shaft.

"I guess you're ready for me now." Phlox said quietly as he began to drop to his knees, sliding his hand along the gun arm until he grabbed the man's wrist. A little squeeze and he heard the gun fall to the floor.

"My, it seems as if the balance of power has shifted slightly. You can't shoot me, you can't get away, and yet it seems you're most anxious to continue the act you wished to extract from me by force?"

His captor couldn't move and didn't answer. Phlox continued to run his hand along the man's penis, lubricating with the sweat that was pouring from the man's own captive hand.

"What are you afraid of? It can't be that you think I am going to hurt you. You know damn well that if I had wanted to hurt you I could have done it the minute I got my hand on your penis. Gun or no gun it is hard to think when . . . oh I know, you're afraid you are going to like it.

"Homophobia runs rampant in you tough guys. As long as you are in control it's OK. As long as you are the "top" it's OK, but don't let the others know you like it. But you know you are going to like it. You know that when you voluntarily take your hand away and let me replace my hand with my mouth you are going to be completely in my power. Because you want release so badly that you will do almost anything . . ."

"Shut up. Do me. I want it. I . . ."

A wide grin grew on Dr. Phlox's face. "Say 'please.'"

Dropping slow to his knees, Phlox's mouth was inches from the man's cock when Malcolm Reed burst through the door. A quick stun blow knocked the man to the floor as he tripped on the pants tangled around his ankles. Phlox and Malcolm both stifled a laugh as the sexual tension that had been building released itself as the man fell to the ground.

"Did I interrupt something, Doc?" Malcolm said as he placed the cuffs on the still unconscious man.

"Almost appears that way, doesn't it? I was just doing a little educating about the difference between violence and passion. "

"I say you were doing a fairly good job of that, Phlox." Malcolm smiled as he looked at the doctor's face and then ran his eyes down to the front of his pants. "Telling him a few stories from Denobula."

"Exactly, and it seems that the details were having quite the effect on me. I don't know how much longer I could have held out until I might have chosen to comply with my captor's request just because personally I do enjoy the act. However, oral sex is much better when it isn't forced, don't you think, Malcolm?"

"Do you me to answer that with a word or an action?"

"H-m-m-m, I didn't realize I had an option?"

"If you want to wait until I get this guy down to the brig, you do. Or would you rather. . ."

"I'll wait, we Denobuians are good at waiting. But just thinking about your answer should be enough to keep me ready."

Phlox reached down and fastened the captive's trousers before Malcolm grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the door.

"By the way, Doc, good job in subduing this guy," Malcolm said as he left. "You'll have to tell me that same story on me and see how it works."

"I've got much better ones, Malcolm, much better ones."


End file.
